It is known in the art to destruct buried mines by detonating an explosive charge adjacent to the mines, rather than attempt to remove it. Such procedure is not without danger, in that the location of the mine must first be determined using known detection means, and the charge must be positioned reasonably close to the location while exercising due care to avoid discharging the mine. In recent years, the use of mines made entirely without metallic components, has made destruction of these mines much more difficult. Such mines are usually of the antipersonnel type, and are extremely cheap to manufacture.